


little brother (big tease)

by brokenlittleboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlittleboy/pseuds/brokenlittleboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to give Dean a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little brother (big tease)

Dean was convinced Sam was being purposefully cruel to him. It just wasn’t fair.

The day had started out like any other one. Sam’s bed was empty when Dean woke up; he was probably out buying weird health groceries or geeking out over god-knows-what at the library. It made no difference to Dean— all he knew was that when Sam came back to the motel, he’d come back with some grub for Dean and then the day could really begin.

But this was different.

Dean heard the telltale scraping of the key in the lock, and moments later his gigantic little brother was peeking his head around the doorframe before his eyes met with Dean. He stepped across the threshold, kicked the door shut behind him, and tossed a bag onto his bed.

Dean, lounging on his own bed while half-paying attention to the morning news, raised an eyebrow. “What, nothing for me?”

“I didn’t go out for food,” Sam said absentmindedly as he pulled off his shoes and unceremoniously dumped them on the floor. “Besides, we’ve got leftovers. You can survive on that,”

“Turning me into a fucking animal,” Dean muttered bitterly, pulling a grease-stained paper bag out of their minifridge. Sam made no reply, except to disappear into their cramped bathroom with his bag from American Eagle or whatever. Dean shrugged, and began his meal, wondering what was up with his brother today.

-

He soon found out.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, purposefully whistling some shitty Def Leppard song and acting all goddamn innocent, like nothing was different or anything. It was all a show, it had to be. He was specifically trying to provoke his brother. How fucking dare the kid.

Sam was wearing a black v-neck, a little lower than the usual sort he wore under his varying plaid shirts— this one displayed a small amount of chest hair and was showing off Sam’s clavicles. Not only that, but this shirt fit Sam really, really well. It hung off his muscular body and clung to his pecs in a way that made Dean want to look away, but he couldn’t.

But that wasn’t even the worst part.

Sam had bought skinny jeans. Fucking skinny jeans.

In the past, they had made fun of them together. Hell, they weren’t the type to ever buy nice clothes— they just got stuff from thrift shops. But Dean had to admit, the jeans made Sam’s legs look really great, clinging to his thighs and ass in all the right places. So great, in fact, that Dean felt himself stiffening in his jeans just watching Sam walk lazily around— and his back wasn’t even to Dean.

Fucking great.

“Dude… skinny jeans?” Dean tried to sound condescending, but his voice wavered. He swore he saw Sam smile for a split second, before putting on those goddamn puppy eyes.

“They feel comfortable,” was his only excuse before he turned around, and bent over, on the phony pretext of picking up something from the floor. Dean couldn’t care less about what it actually was— he had a few other things on his mind right about now. He choked down a whimper and looked away, trying to focus on something like the weatherlady’s boobs or anything.

It proved futile. He was already hard, straining against his jeans. His internal monologue did a complete 180— he was now thanking just about every god out there that Sam wasn’t looking at him, because there was no way he wouldn’t notice the way Dean was “feeling”.

Speak of the devil. Speak of the  _goddamn devil._

Sam stood up, his imagined chore forgotten, and spun on his heel. He looked as if he were about to say something, but he looked down, and his mouth opened in a wide “O” before closing again. And then he fucking smirked, grinning like a tease at Dean’s suffering before taking a chair and straddling it, of all the ways to sit, before busying himself at the computer. Like he was some noble knight, doing research. Bullshit.

Dean had just about had it. The precome he felt sticking to his boxers was concrete evidence.

He stood up, strode quickly over to Sam and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, pulling them both backward until Sam bumped into the motel wall, blushing. Dean used a knee to jerk Sam’s legs apart, and Sam willfully spread them, his eyes never leaving Dean’s. Dean grinded roughly against Sam, letting Sam feel how hard he was. It wasn’t long before he felt Sam hardening against him, too. He took Sam’s hands in his and held them to the wall on either side of Sam before leaning in and nipping at Sam’s neck.

“You think you’re being coy, huh pretty boy? You think you can just stride around, all cocky like that? Looks like I’m gonna have to show you who runs the party around here,” Dean muttered quickly between bites, rutting harder against his brother. He made sure to leave marks, to let other people know just who Sam belonged to.

And just like that, he had him. Sam’s confident air disappeared, and he was desperate, trying to get Dean’s lips to meet his own, but Dean pushed him away, causing Sam to whimper. “Dean,” he moaned, unable to utter any other response, “Dean, please,”

Dean chuckled quietly, releasing Sam’s hands and putting his own up Sam’s shirt, feeling Sam’s pretty hips and perfect abs. Sam’s hands found their way to Dean’s ass, trying to pull Dean closer, trying to smash their bodies together.

Dean growled, pulling Sam’s shirt off over his head. Sam was only happy to oblige, and began fumbling with his belt buckle immediately after.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dean told him, prying Sam’s hands away. He grinned at Sam’s begging look. “Not so fast.”

Dean threw his own shirt over his head and put his arms around Sam’s neck, pulling him forcefully in for a kiss. It didn’t take long for Sam’s mouth to open underneath him, and Sam’s hands to forget his belt and slip around Dean’s bare waist.

The next few moments were a racing blur— clothes flinging off in every direction, forgotten. They tumbled onto the bed together, Sam on top of Dean and alternating between kissing and begging Dean to do this or that. Dean quickly rectified this, flipping Sam onto his back and onto the bed below him.

Dean’s hands slunk down to Sam’s hips, sliding his fingers slowly across them and teasingly moving closer to Sam’s dick. Sam broke away from their kissing to shoot some puppy-dog eyes at Dean. “Dean, please…” he whimpered, grinding against his brother.

Dean smirked, pulling his hands away and returning the favor— his hips pressed into Sam’s, which only made his brother babble unintelligibly and hook his legs around Dean.

“What do you want me to do, baby boy?” Dean murmured softly, right up against Sam’s ear.

“Dean, please, just…” Sam’s begging turned into groans as Dean rutted harder against him.

“Say it,” Dean ordered, moving back to Sam’s lips and kissing the edge of them, smiling.

“I… Dean, I need you…”

Dean froze. That only caused Sam to become more of a mess. “What was that, Sammy?”

Sam’s hands clung desperately to Dean’s back. “Dean, I need you inside me,” he finally said, gasping.

Dean kissed him again, his fingers moving back down to Sam’s hips, then in between them, circling his hole. Sam moaned against Dean’s lips. All at once, Dean pulled away, unwrapping himself from Sam’s embrace and sitting upright, moving to the edge of the bed. He began to pick up his boxers from the floor. For a moment, Sam was too startled and turned on to even process the situation. Then he swallowed thickly. “Dean… what?” he said, sounding like a lost puppy.

Dean turned to look back at his brother. He snickered. “Maybe next time you won’t be such a goddamn tease,” he said, eyes glinting as he pulled his pants up and walked away from his desperate brother, struggling not to turn around and continue things.

The sound Sam made as he walked away was worth it.


End file.
